We All Come Back
by MeantforMore
Summary: A death brings Bella back to Forks where the past and present collide, and the future becomes even more uncertain as a certain green-eyed man walks back into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my new story. I was all of a sudden inspired for some strange reason. Hope you all enjoy, and I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The sky is unusually clear for the Olympic Peninsula, and I almost want to rejoice at the sight of the sun when I exit the airport. I saw my friend Angela, and quickly walked towards her car. She was talking rapidly with someone on the phone, but smiled the moment she noticed me.

She exchanged goodbyes with the person on the phone, and got out of her car to help with my luggage. "It's so great to see you Bella." She beamed at me. Her hair was longer than it had been the last time I saw her. It was also darker as well, and she no longer had her braces. After shutting the trunk, we both slid into our seats, and were headed towards the highway.

We were silent, neither of us really knew what to say. We had once been the best of friends, however at the moment it felt as if I was with a stranger. She wasn't quite like the girl I remembered from before. Then again, I wasn't the same person I used to be either. Time does that to a person; they change in the most unexpected ways into people they never thought they'd be.

I observed Angela throughout the car ride, and there were noticeable differences in her demeanor and appearance. She had always been pretty with her dirty blonde hair and large blue eyes. She was chubbier ten years ago, and was constantly picked on for her weight. That was when she started playing soccer and thinned out. Her hair was darker now, but her eyes were still just as blue. There was something missing from them though, and I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"You know it's going to be okay?" She said, bringing me out of my thoughts. My eyes slightly widened, knowing what she was referring to. It was the entire reason I was coming back to the place I had sworn I would never return to.

I turned my head away so that it faced the window. I stared out as the trees flashed by. It was greener than I remembered. "I don't know how it can be." I told her honestly.

Angela and I had bonded over the fact that neither of us enjoyed talking under uncomfortable circumstances. This was perhaps more uncomfortable than the time I was forced to recite my poem in front of our entire elementary school. I knew by the road signs we had passed a few miles back we weren't far from Forks. I had never dreaded going somewhere unless school counted. "It's been a longtime Iz. I know something happened between the two of you, but it's not like you have to see him. You're here because of well… you know." She didn't want to say it. I didn't want to say it. Saying it makes it real, and real is just something I can't handle.

Real is the fact that my father had recently died, and I was never going to say goodbye. He had suffered a massive stroke at only fifty years old. I know people younger than that suffer from strokes, but he had been perfectly healthy. I had seen him only a few months prior when he came to my graduation. He was talking, laughing, and alive.

I choked back the sob threatening to escape, and kept silent for the rest of the ride. I didn't know what she expected from me. She pulled up to the front of my childhood home, and I almost lost it, right then and there. Gone was the police cruiser that was always parked in the driveway unless he was on duty, and the house seemed sad as well. It was as if it knew he was never coming back. Angela helped bring my things in, and we said quick goodbyes before she had to leave.

My eyes burned with tears as I stared at my surroundings. So many memories had been made here, and the ache in my heart continued to hurt. Nothing made sense anymore. I would never hear him as he raided the fridge at midnight, trying to find something to eat other than the so called "rabbit food" I had been feeding him. He would never walk me down the aisle at my wedding, or threaten the guy who would take his little girl away from him. I would miss his poor attempts at trying to make dinner, which always resulted in us just ordering a pizza from Mario's. His recliner sat empty, and I slowly made my way towards it. Unable to handle it anymore I collapsed into his chair as sobs wracked my body. I wanted my dad back more than anything.

I caught the faint whiff of his scent on the chair and my eyes blurred with more tears. It smelt just like he did the last time I had seen him. We hadn't exactly parted on amicable terms; we were angry at one another. Both of us were too stubborn to pick up a phone and make the simple call. I would never have the chance now to tell him how sorry I was. The worst part was he was right.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I was met with silence. Silence hurts more than words.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I haven't quite worked out a posting schedule yet. But here is chapter 2. Thanks to all of those who reviewed or favorite/followed. Leave a review if you'd like, but otherwise enjoy.**

* * *

_I walked across the stage shaking hands with the Dean and the President of my school. A fake smile was plastered on my face, but I tried to make it as genuine as possible without grimacing. A small section of the crowd applauds and yells my name loudly, and when I turn to face them with my diploma in hand, a real smile manages to creep onto my face. I had chosen a small college located in Southwest Virginia. It wasn't well-known, but was a great school. Roanoke College had been some of the best four years of my entire life, even though it was quite far from both of my parents. _

_I walk back to my seat, and wait until everyone else has received theirs. Being an S sometimes has its advantages, at least you know the alphabet is almost over. My class is a little over five-hundred students, but it goes by quickly. Before I'm ready, we have graduated college and have become members of the real world. The world your parents have only warned you about growing up, not the fairy-tale one you imagined it to be as a child. There is nothing glamorous about paying bills, taxes, and having a job that demands most of your time. _

_I hug friends and teachers before I'm off to find my family. My mom is the first to engulf me in a large hug, and I squeeze her back affectionately. I love my mother dearly; I also appreciate everything she has done for me including paying for my tuition. My school offered amazing financial aid, but my parents still had quite a bit to pay. _

_I was then transferred into the arms of my step-brother who was basically like my real brother. My dad was the next to hug me. Tears actually formed in my eyes as he held me lovingly. It was one of the few times I had seen my dad since I moved in with my mother. We saw each other mostly on my breaks when we met in Montana on my memaw and papa's ranch. My grandparents had passed on not too long ago, and left the ranch to my father. _

_Of course, most of the year no one really lived there except the ranch hands who were more than happy to continue working there. My father smelled like home. There was something earthy in his smell that kind of reminded me of the rain I had missed so much. Living in Virginia, rain was common, but not like in Forks. I clung to my father a little longer because in his arms I was home._

My dream abruptly ends as the alarm on my phone goes off, signaling the start of a new day. I realize I fell asleep in my father's chair; my back is sore from being curled up in a ball. I have to stretch my neck to get the cricks out, and my back ended up crack as I twisted. I trail up the stairs to my long-awaited shower. The house is silent, and I'm reminded of the mornings when Charlie would be gone before I woke up. It would be easy to pretend that he was at work; he would be home around five or six as usual. Deep down though, she knew he would never walk through that front door again. He would never lock his gun up again for fear that she would somehow get ahold of it and shoot myself.

The first few minutes before the fogginess in my brain cleared were amazing. In those few seconds, I didn't lose my dad. I haven't come back to the last place I ever wanted to be. I was happy in my own way. Waking up brings despair and a coldness creeps into my heart. I wipe the steam from the mirror. My hair hangs in front of my face, and I'm reminded of the girl from The Ring. My eyes are lined with purple bags; my eyes are completely dead. I no longer resemble the person I was just a few days before.

I quickly dress and pull my hair back into a messy bun. I check the cupboards for anything edible, and find a box of cereal. Of course, there is no milk so I have to eat it dry. When I'm done, I call Angela to pick me up.

Angela and I exchange pleasantries when she arrives at the house. I try to smile at her, but it falters. She tells me to call her when I'm done, and she'll come get me. I stiffly nod my head as I stare forlornly at the building. It's the only funeral home in the entire town, and it's owned by my ex best friend's family. Stanley Funeral Home has been around almost as long as the town has.

I enter the building and the smell of death assaults me. I know most people don't smell it, but I've been here more than once as a child. The smell of decomposing flesh clings to the building, and there are things that I've seen as a child that no person should ever have to see.

I walk to the receptionist desk where Mrs. Stanley is sitting, conversing on the phone. She is writing down details, which I assume are for another funeral that will be taking place. Stanley Funeral Home receives a lot of business, especially since the only other funeral homes in the area are located in Port Angeles. She looks up and notices me standing there awkwardly. It is a few minutes before she is done speaking to the person on the other end of the line.

She quickly is out of her seat before I can even say hello, and pulls me into a giant hug. Lucille Stanley had been like a second mother to me growing up. She was there for me when my parents divorced, and knew that I had suffered far more than I had let on. There is something comforting about the way she is holding me, and the dam suddenly bursts as I cry on her shoulder. She gently rubs my back and leads me over to the sitting area.

I continue to cry as she comforts me. When I'm reduced to the occasional sniffle, she wipes the tears away from my face. She smiles gently at me, and holds my hands in her own. They are warmer than my own. "It's nice to see you even under these circumstances. I mean look at you. You're absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks Lucy," I mumble. "You haven't aged a day since I last saw you." These last ten years have been good to her; there are a few more grey hairs in her blonde hair. There are laugh lines etched into her pretty face. But other than that she looks pretty damn good for raising four children, and helping manage her husband's family business.

She chuckles lightly. That's the thing about Lucy, she knows how to be subtle. She doesn't come onto strong even though all of her instincts are telling her to do the opposite. "I can't believe it's been ten years. Ella, I know this is hard on you. This is your dad. You can tell everyone else you're fine, but we both know otherwise. I practically raised you. If you need a few moments to collect yourself, then take them. You don't have to see him right this minute." I nodded, taking a deep breath. I needed to calm down.

It wasn't good to get myself all worked up. My anxiety my start to kick in, and then I would have to take my Xanax. That stuff always makes me loopy. Lucy continues to sit with me, and I'm glad that I don't see pity in her blue eyes. There is only sadness. When I'm ready, she walks with me and holds me as I bawl. The sight of my father causes me to come undone. His hair is as curly in death as it was in life. He's paler, and his skin is cold. My father is gone. There is nothing left except for a shell.

Lucy holds me as my body wracks with sobs. "He's gone." I cry over and over again.

"Shh… please sweet girl, it will get better I promise." Lucy says. "He will always be your father. I know you didn't see it coming, but he's gone. He's in a place where we can't see or talk to him. But he's with you Bells, in here." She places a hand over my heart.

I glance at my father once more before I leave. His face is peaceful in death unlike in life. He's dressed in a black suit he had purchased for my high school graduation. His tie is navy, his favorite color. "He made all the plans for his funeral a while ago. There is only thing he wanted you to do, his eulogy." I stare blankly at her. I know what a eulogy is, but I don't know what to say. My father and I weren't even on good terms when he passed, yet he still expected me to deliver the eulogy.

She hugs me once more before letting me leave. I'm glad to leave. I was suffocating. Angela is in the parking lot, and I can see the sympathy in her eyes. "Do you want to get a bite of eat? I'm sure there isn't anything edible at Charlie's."

"Yes, that would be great." She's right that there isn't anything remotely appetizing in my fath- no my house. She drives us down Main Street to the diner. Memories come to me at the sight of the diner. I've spent a lot of time here as a child since my father was just as bad as my mother at cooking. When I enter the diner, every head turns in my direction and my cheeks flush with embarrassment. Angela clears her throat, and everyone immediately turns back to their meals.

I flash her brief smile of thanks. We grab a table, our table. My father used to take me and my three best friends to dinner often. We always had a table we sat at. I trace the initials carved into the surface with my forefinger. I remember when we came up with the idea.

_Ten years ago_

_My father had just excused himself to use the restroom. This was tenth annual dinner, which began when the divorce became final. I think my father needed a reason to get out of the house. Jessie and Angie are giggling, while Ali is watching them with mirth in her eyes. "Do you guys know that this is our tenth dinner with Bellarina here and her dad?" _

_The other two turn to him with wide eyes and then look at me. "You know what we should do?" Jessie asks. We all shake our heads, having no idea where the girl is going with this. "Well, it's always going to be the four of us right?" Again we nod our heads in the affirmative. "We should carve initials into the table so everyone always knows." It was a brilliant idea in our little eleven year old minds. We each carved our first initial and our last initial. We all despised our middle names. _

"I forgot about that." Angela giggles, bringing me out of my musings. "Those were the days…" She murmurs almost absentmindedly. "We were the four amigos." My stomach churns when I think about what it used to be like.

"I saw Lucy." I tell her. She raises her eyebrows as if it to say _oh_. "Yeah, she helped me as usual when I finally saw my dad. I didn't realize how much I had missed her until then."

A waitress comes up to take our orders, and I don't recognize her. She's young though, maybe seventeen. I glance at her nametag to see if I know her. Her name is Addison, and I do know her. I was her babysitter. "Addie?" She looks up from her pad to me and her brows furrow in confusion.

"Do I know you?"

"It's Bella. I used to babysit you when you were younger."

Recognition shows in her eyes and she smiles. "Oh Bella, how are you? I heard about your dad; well obviously since it is a small town." She's rambling, something she always did when she was nervous. "I'm really sorry. Well I will go put your orders in. Just holler if you need me."

"Wow, she's definitely grown." I comment.

Angie takes a sip of her coke. "It has been a while since you were last here Bells." I know she doesn't mean that in a bad way, but I can tell it has caused her some pain as well over the years.

The bell above the door rings. I glance over my shoulder to see who it is. It's Jessica, only she's a lot different than the girl I used to know. "Is that Jessica with Mike Newton?" I snap my head to Angela.

There's a faint smile on her lips. "Yeah, they didn't start dating until they were in college. They went to UDub together." I turn back to Jessica and casually observe her. Her hair is darker, considering it was once bleach blonde. She's taller and has filled out a lot more. She had been rail thin like me, but now she's got curves and boobs. Jessica's head as she scans the diner, and there is some unknown emotion in her eyes.

She whispers to Mike, and then walks over to our table. I keep eye contact with her the entire time. Her clothes are a little more fashionable now compared to the t-shirts and jeans she wore when we were younger. Her hair bounces more now that she doesn't keep it cut to her shoulders. She's finally at the table, but she isn't saying a word, neither am I for that matter.

"Hi," I say to break the tension that is surrounding us.

"Hi," she replies in return. "I don't know why I came over here. But I am sorry for your dad, Bella." A part of me is saddened that she calls me Bella. We all had nicknames for each other. "Well, I got to go." I can tell she wants to say more, but she forces herself to leave.

Angela shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "That was awkward." I don't know why but I start laughing.

I manage to calm myself down by the time Addie comes out with our food. Most of the other patrons are staring at me oddly, probably thinking that I have had some sort of psychotic break. That is the furthest thing from the truth, but they are entitled to their opinions. It's a small town, and everyone knows each other.

I dig into my garden burger. The diner has always had the best ones, and I have never found a burger to compare. Angela and I make small chat over lunch, nothing too personal of course.

"So what did you major in?" She asks before taking a bite of her chicken wrap.

"I majored in political science with a minor in foreign politics, and concentrations in African studies, Gender and Women's studies, and Legal Studies. I plan on going to law school, but that has been put on the back burner at the moment." It's true that I had already been accept and taken my place at Yale Law. However, my dad's death has interfered and I have deferred until probably next semester. How about you?"

She swallows her food and takes a sip of her coke. "I went to Berkeley. I always said I wanted to go there." She did; when we were children she always wanted to go to school in California. "I majored in Anthropology and Ancient History and Mediterranean Archeology. I'm actually leaving in a few months with one of my old professors to a dig site in Europe." I envy Angela, and not just because she can leave. She isn't burdened by death, and nothing has to be put on hold. She has her life together.

When we are both done, we split the check and leave. She takes me to the only grocery store in town where I buy the necessities. She drops me back off at home, and I bid her goodbye. She's not my only option of getting around; I could use the car my dad bought for me. He had told me a few months ago he had bought me a new car as a graduation present. The only reason I never got it was because of the obvious.

I unload my groceries. It doesn't take very long since I didn't buy much. I've never been one to sit around idly so I go into the garage where a car is covered by a white sheet. I hesitate slightly, but pull the sheet off. It's a brand new 2013 Honda Civic Coupe. I had told my dad last year that I was looking to get one of these. I never thought he would actually go out and buy me one. It's black just like I wanted. I never expected him to actually buy me a car. I knew he had money from when my parents passed away, but he didn't have to spend it on me, his ungrateful daughter. I run my hands over the hood of the car, and feel the smoothness of it.

The keys are on the hook by the door, and I decided what the hell. I may as well use his last present to me. I quickly grab my wallet off the table and hop in the car. I'm unsure of where I'm going when I pull onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks to all of those who reviewed, favorite/followed this story. That means a lot to me. I'm thinking that I will probably post once a week on Friday. Anyways, like I said before this isn't going to be quick at all. There's about a couple chapters before Edward makes a debut. All mistakes are mine, and I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The car drives like a dream, and soon enough I'm driving down a familiar road. I pull up to a house that I once knew about as well as my own. Her car is parked in front of the house, and I'm thankful for that.

The house looks the same as ever. The blue paint hasn't faded or chipped, the porch still wraps around the house, and the swing still hangs there, swinging a little from the breeze. At first, I almost turn back, but I will myself not to chicken out. I close the door to my car, and saunter up the pathway. The steps still creak just like they did the first time I ever visited. Memories of running up and down the steps assault me.

I pull open the screen door and knock loudly. Footsteps sound from the other side of the door, and a female pulls open the door. She's different than what I am used to. Her blue eyes stare angrily at me, and I can't blame her. I promised to keep in contact with her, but just like all of my other promises, it remains broken. It's another thing to add to my list of shortcomings.

"Well, are you going to stand there or come in?" She snaps. I scurry past her into the family room. The television is turned off for once, but I can tell by the food on the coffee table that it was just turned off. She comes in behind me and takes a seat in her father's recliner. Her blonde hair is pulled up into a loose bun, and she is dressed in yoga pants and a Yale sweatshirt.

She continues to watch me as if searching for some weakness. "He's not here. He's never here. So you don't have to worry about seeing him." Instead of reassuring me her words do the opposite. They bother me immensely, and I don't know why. "Take a seat," she gestures to the leather sofa.

I do as she says, and for the life of me I can't figure out what to say. I don't even know why I came. "I'm sorry." I tell her. Her head snaps up and she scrutinizes me.

"I don't know what for." Her eyes narrow, meaning she wants me to give her ever sordid detail.

I huff and she smirks. "I know I was supposed to keep in contact, but honestly things have changed for me since I left this place. My mom isn't that bad to be around anymore, and she smiles more than when she lived here. I think I smile more too. I know you were my best friend way before I became friends with the others. We still stayed friends even when I mostly hung out with them. However, after everything that happened that summer with… you know…" She lifts her eyebrows challengingly. "He wasn't the only one with a broken heart too you know. I knew before the school year started it was going to be my last. My mom wanted me to move in with her, and I though since I did the rest of elementary school and all of middle school with my dad, I could give her this. I never expected to have any feelings for him."

She has a thoughtful look on her face. I can tell she is battling with herself whether to forgive me or not. "I never planned any of it. I thought it was one of those first crushes that would eventually fade with the passage of time. I had no idea any real feelings would come of it. I know he's your brother, but I am your best friend. You once told me that we don't get to pick our family, but we do get to pick our friends."

I can see the last of her resolve fade away. "I'm not just going to forgive you." She says.

"Good," I smile. "You wouldn't be you if you did." She rolls her eyes at me.

She grabs the remote and turns the television back on. "I knew you were watching it. Of course you were watching Grey's Anatomy." I laugh at her, and she actually pouts at me.

"Oh please like you don't Isabella Marie Swan." She's right; it is actually one of my favorite shows to watch. "I'm sorry about your dad. I heard you were back in town. I wanted to come by, but I wasn't sure if my presence would be welcome."

I nod understandingly at her. "It's not your presence Rosie that would have been the problem. I know I was only trying to cut him out of your life, but by extension I cut your entire family out. Heck, I cut everybody I had grown up with out of my life. I mean most of my former friends think I'm a bitch, and if they don't well then it's because they are sorry my dad died."

I can tell by how she opens and closes her mouth she has something to say, but isn't quite sure how it will be taken. Before she can speak the front door opens and heels click on the wooden floors. "Rose, sweetie I'm home. Your father says he will be late so it's just you and me for dinner. Whose car is that out in the driveway? I didn't know Emmett got a new car."

Rose eyes sparkle with amusement. I poke my tongue out at her because she's going to enjoy her mom freaking out. Problem is I don't know how Esme will take my being here in her house anyways. The last time I saw her, it wasn't exactly under pleasant circumstances.

Then again, I was a thirteen year old girl who hurt a lot of people with my secrets. Rose lifts a finger up to her lips to tell me to keep quiet. Her mom's heels continue to click on the wood flooring, but they turn at some point into the kitchen. Like I said, I know this house as well as my own. Every nook and cranny has been thoroughly explored since we were able to walk.

I hear Esme in the kitchen, probably making a cup of tea. Before she met her husband she was never much of a tea drinker, but Carlisle being English always had his tea time. Rosie and I used to love dressing up and inviting him to tea with us. He always joked that we were the only ones with any appreciation towards his culture.

I focus on the television, and I want to cry. It had to be a sad episode. It's the episode where the plane crashes and Lexi dies. How sad that two lovers not go to fully be together? Whoever came up with the idea of star crossed lovers?

I'm startled when Esme takes a seat on the opposite side of the couch. I look over at her shocked, but she doesn't seem shocked at all to see me. Her eyes are firmly directed on the television as Mark professes his love for Lexi. When the episode is over, I glance at Rose to find that she is asleep.

Esme is still beside me, and it is a bit awkward. I start sweating beads. There's a faint smile on Esme's lips, and if I didn't know any better I would think she's laughing at me.

"Relax Bella, I'm not angry at you." She says, setting her mug down on the coffee table. "That's what you were worried about, wasn't it?" She turns her head to face me. I nod my head dumbly. Esme always had the uncanny ability to know what I was thinking or feeling. She had been my mother's best friend when they were in high school, and is actually my godmother.

"Just because I was angry at you back then doesn't mean I am still angry with you now. I'm an adult Bella. It would be awfully childish of me to stay mad at you for something that happened a long time ago. It's been almost ten years, and I think we've all moved on. Besides we aren't here to hash out the past. You're here because you're going through a rough time." That's the thing about Esme, she always tells it like it is. She doesn't stay angry.

Tears stab at my eyes at the reminder. If only just for a little while, I had forgotten. I had actually forgotten that he was no longer here, and I may not have been happy but I wasn't sad either. I guess I've accepted since I've been here that he is gone. Seeing his body proved that for me.

Esme notices my distress, and quickly moves over to comfort me. She runs a hand over my hand, shushing me. "It's okay sweet girl. He didn't suffer. He would be worrying about you anyways. He always worried about you, and how you were fairing in Virginia. He loved you more than anything else." She holds me close, and I am reminded of the day my mother left.

My father had dropped me off here so he could beg my mother not to leave. I didn't want to play with Rose and her siblings at all for once. Instead I clung to Esme because she was the closest to my mother. I had hoped she would be able to explain it all to me, but instead she held me as I cried. She then sat me down later on and explained how people aren't always happy. She told me that sometimes we have to let go the ones we love. I didn't really understand what she meant, but the thought comforted me in a way. My mom was letting us go so we didn't end up like her, unhappy.

I sniffled. "Aunt Esme, why didn't he tell me this wasn't his first one?" She stiffens beneath me. She was never the greatest liar, but I know she is going to try to tread carefully.

"There's something you need to understand honey, when you left he was alone. And before you say anything, he didn't begrudge you your happiness. He knew what it meant for you to have your mom back in your life. You were thriving in college, and he didn't want anything to distract you from your plans. He was trying to eat healthier and exercise more, but sometimes these things happen." What she was saying made sense. When the doctor was explaining everything all I could hear was bunch of medical hoopla. He wasn't even trying to be sensitive at all towards my feelings. He just kept saying "we did everything we could." Couldn't doctors come up with something more creative than that? That's not what people want to hear when a loved one dies.

"You know he had a girlfriend." My head snapped up; I stared at her incredulously. "He didn't want to tell you. I tried to talk to him a few months back especially after he came back after your graduation. He didn't want to talk about you though. All he said was you guys had some sort of falling out, and neither of you were willing to talk to one another." I hang my head in shame. Esme, though she means well has always been able to make me feel guilty.

She gently grabs my chin to pull my face up so that I am looking at her. "You listen to me Isabella Marie Swan, your father loved you more than anything. He may have had his secrets, but from what I got after he came back from Virginia, you did too. I know you're an adult sweetheart, but parents like to know their children are okay. When they keep secrets, obviously everything is not as it seems."

I sigh. "He really had a girlfriend?" I mumble like a small child in trouble. I thought my dad would never get over my mom, and that he would be forever alone, no matter how many times we had attempted to tell him to move on.

"Yes, her name is Sue and she is a lovely woman. She's a bit younger than your father. I think they were getting pretty serious as your father came to talk to me a few months ago about proposing." Anger burns inside me at this new realization. I had no idea at all about my father's life as we had drifted apart over the years.

I bury my head in her neck. "It's all my fault."

"What on earth is your fault, child?" Aunt Esme had been raised in the south, and sometimes it always made me laugh when she spoke in a southern accent. "You didn't do anything wrong. You, both are to blame for what happened to your relationship. You guys were all each other had for a long time, and then one day you weren't. That isn't anyone's fault, sweet girl. You can cry all you like. I don't mind." I laugh despite the situation around me. I laugh like a lunatic as something inside of me finally breaks. They say laughter is the cure for everything, maybe there is some truth to that.

Rosie wakes up about an hour later, and we sit down for dinner together. Esme made her homemade meatloaf with a side of broccoli. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I belong somewhere. I feel at home with my family.

* * *

**A/N- Does anyone have someone they are close to outside of their family like Esme? Aren't friends like Rose great? Review if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry, this is over a day late, but I was busy this week. I had a paper due and it was Halloween. Anyways on to the story, and as usual I don't own Twilight. All mistakes are mine as this is un-beta'd.**

* * *

I study my appearance in the mirror, and I'm a bit startled by what I see. My cheekbones are poking out a bit, and my dress hangs loosely on my body. I have lost almost twenty pounds since receiving the phone call that my father was deceased. What a strange word… deceased. I wonder who came up with that. I mean why does there have to be so many different ways to say someone has passed on from this world? I never minded before, but I hate every single one now.

I'm pinning up my hair as I don't want to be bothered by it today. A few tendrils escape and hang in front of my face, but I don't mind. I put in the pearl earrings, my mother gave me for my eighteenth birthday. The Swan pendant is around my neck. It was the most sentimental gift Charlie ever gave me. He wasn't always a man of many words, but sometimes words weren't needed. We once understood each other in a way that not many people can ever hope to achieve.

I decide to forgo make-up today as my mascara would probably end up smearing later on. I grab my black pumps from my closet and step into them. The doorbell rings, and I know it is Jessica's cousin with the car. The car is black with flags, and I hesitate the closer I get to it. If I don't get in the car, I can keep deluding myself that he will walk through the door. I've realized over the past week that I've begun to forget things.

It terrified me to think that I was losing the only thing I had left, my memories. I slide into the car with ease, and there's Rose on the other side with a tight lipped smile. This is as painful for her as it is for me. She's been my rock throughout this whole ordeal, and I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. I can't believe we've been apart for almost ten years; none of the friends I had made since moving had ever compared. I realized I had been searching for what I already have.

The car arrives outside the church, and I tell Sam that I need a few moments. A fresh batch of tears makes their way down my cheeks. Rose pulls out tissues from her purse, and gently wipes away every single one. My eyes have been puffy and red since last night when I couldn't control the crying anymore. I felt I had cried myself out, but more tears came when I found letters from my father that he never sent me. I almost read them, but I ultimately couldn't bring myself to do it.

Each one had a specific purpose written on it like my wedding. I didn't really understand why he would write all of those letters unless he knew he didn't have a lot of time left. If that was the case, why didn't he tell me? I could've been there for him.

Sam's knock breaks me from my musings and back to reality. The reality where my father is about to be buried in a few hours' time. I nod at him, and he opens the door for me. I slide out, and Rose is right behind me. She grabs my hand and gently squeezes, letting me know that she's here for me. I walk into the church, and I can feel the stares of everyone as I walk pass. They don't even try to hide it, but I ignore them.

They shoot me pitying looks, and if there's anything I don't want, its pity. I take a seat in the first pew, next to my mother and Rose's parents. My mother's eyes are slightly red, and I know that this is hurting her as well. My parents may have gotten divorced, but they still loved each other. They just couldn't love each other together. They communicated better when they weren't husband and wife and just my parents. They became friends, and were able to talk to each other without yelling.

I took a seat next to her, and she grabbed my hand. Having her here has made this a little easier on me because I know I'm not completely alone. She arrived two days before, and she's been spending as much time with me as she can unless she's with Esme. Those two are two peas in a pod, and have been since they were in elementary school. They talk about anything and everything, and although my mother hasn't mentioned anything to me, I know they still talk every now and then.

It is an open casket so people walk up to see Charlie. Quite a few people burst into tears at the sight of him there in his coffin. He's dressed in his favorite suit, and he looks as if he is asleep. I wish that, that was the case. A pregnant woman walks up, and she already has tears streaming down her face before she even reaches him. She's familiar although I can't figure out from where I know her. She's beautiful in a non-obvious way. She has shiny, ebony hair that trails to the middle of her back. Her skin is pale white, and there's something tender about the expression on her face as she stares at my father's body.

It then hits me that this is Sue, his girlfriend. Another thing is, she's pregnant like heavily pregnant. Did my father have more secrets? She turns to head to her seat and we lock eyes. She has lovely purplish blue eyes, and I can't help but be swept up in the anguish I see in them. I hear gasp quietly as she gazes at me. I decide to invite her to sit with us.

If I'm in pain, she must be as well, especially if my father really was going to propose to her. I know it shouldn't really shock me since my parents have been divorced for almost twelve years, but it does. I thought my father would forever be alone. I guess my leaving made him put himself out there.

I quickly stand up, and Rose stares at me alarm. I motion to Sue, and whisper I'll be right back. She nods, and I walk towards Sue. Shock is written all over her face, but I don't let that bother me.

I hold out my hand, which she hesitantly grasps. "Hello, I'm Bella. You must be Sue." I tell her softly.

She sniffles a little. "Yes, I'm Susanna, but most people call me Sue. I've heard so much about you. You look so much like him." She observes.

A faint blush covers my cheeks. Most people say I resemble my mother the most. "Thanks, I was wondering if you would… uh… if you wanted to sit with me?" If she's surprised, she doesn't show it. She nods, and follows me back to my seat.

My mother's brow is furrowed as she watches me, but I'm not worried. I take a seat next to Rose, and Sue sits between my mother and I. I hear them briefly exchange introductions when the funeral begins. I've only been to a few other funerals before when I was small. I don't remember them much except that there was a lot of crying.

When it's time for me to deliver the eulogy, my heart picks up in speed. I suddenly become nervous, and the room seems smaller. I walk up to the podium, and talk about the kind of man my father was. I pour out my feelings, well at least that's what I think I did. I observe the people in the room when I spot him. The sight of him makes my voice quiver, and if possible the room is even smaller. I start sweating profusely before I can't take anymore and blackout.

* * *

**A/N- I'm evil, aren't I? You'll have to review to get a teaser at next Friday's chapter.**

**Who else has been to a funeral? They suck, don't they? I hate crying at the loss of life. I've only attended two in my life, and all of the crying people made it worse. **

**So how was everyone's Halloween? Mine was okay, I ended up having to party the next day with my friends. I froze my ass off walking back to campus. **

**Until next Friday- MfM**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I decided to post this chapter earlier than usual. I know a lot of you were a little angry that I decided to end the last chapter where I did. It was a necessary evil. Anyways, there's a surprise in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they meant a lot to me. As usual no copy right infringement intended, and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

_Beep… Beep… Beep_

Everything is black. However, there is a brightness assaulting my eyes. They are heavy, but I force them to flutter open. The fluorescent lighting of the hospital burns my eyes. I keep them open even when my eyes water slightly.

There is an IV in my arm. I've been changed out of my black dress and into a hospital gown. I'm not sure how I got here. The last thing I remember is seeing him. I spot a figure in the corner of my eye, and turn my head to see Rosie fast asleep in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs.

She has changed as well, and is donning a pair of yoga pants and a baggy sweatshirt. Her hair is piled up into a messy bun with several strands hanging loose around her face. There are dark circles under her eyes.

A nurse walks by, but when she notices I'm awake, turns back from the direction she came. A few minutes later, Carlisle comes in with the nurse.

"Oh good, you're awake." He exclaims happily. There is stubble on his face like he hasn't shaved in a few days. It is odd to see since I've always known him to have a clean shaven face. "You might be slightly disoriented, but I'm going to ask you a few questions. Are you willing to answer them?"

I nod my head. My head is pounding, and the pain is a little much for me to handle. "Do you know where you are?" I nod my head. "Do you know who you are?"

Again I nod, feeling a little silly. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm at the only hospital in Forks. You're Carlisle, my best friend's dad and my godfather. I fainted at my dad's funeral. Is that good for you?"

He seems a little taken aback by my lack of tact. He clears his throat. "Well that seems in order. You fainted at your father's funeral because you were severely dehydrated, and it seems you haven't been eating properly. We hooked you up to an IV to give you some fluids. You've been out of it for a few hours, but you'll be fine."

My face turns a light shade of pink. He's right, I haven't been eating like I should. I haven't felt the need; the food is tasteless on my tongue. I'm empty inside, and can barely get myself up to complete the most mundane tasks like showering. He tells me they'll be keeping me overnight, but that I'll be able to leave first thing in the morning, once I'm checked over.

When he leaves, the nurse takes my vitals and asks if I have any pain. I did hit my head, but luckily I didn't get a concussion. She says I have a bump, but it'll go away in a day or so. Once she's gone, Rosie perches herself on the edge of my bed. I could've sworn she was sleep, but she was always a light sleeper. She purses her lips at me as if she's considering what to say to me. She's avoiding bruising my feelings because of my current situation, but that doesn't mean she won't give me a piece of her mind.

She glares at me as I flip through the different channels on the television. There are only like thirty channels, but at least it distracts me from the silence surrounding the two of us. She finally snatches the remote from my hand turns it off. I glare right back at her, suddenly angry. "What the hell is your problem?" I sneer at her.

She grinds her teeth, a sign that she's annoyed. "My problem right now is you. You come back after eight years like everything is fine when it clearly isn't. Then you faint at the funeral because you haven't been taking care of yourself. What the hell is wrong with you?" She crosses her arms, staring me down. I hold her steely gaze, and bite back my first retort.

I huff. "What do you want me to say? I've moved on, and avoided any thoughts about this place? I wanted to forget it all? Tell me what you want me to say?" I yell at her. I'm breathing heavily, a bit out of breath.

She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, before slowly exhaling. "You need to realize things have changed from how they used to be. After that night, no one has been quite the same. Then you come waltzing back into town as if nothing has ever happened, but it did." I swallow hard. I remember that night vividly, and it was what solidified my plans to live with my mother. "You may have been able to get away, but the rest of us have been stuck here, haunted by those memories."

I nod my head, refusing to meet her eyes. I know she wants to talk to me about what happened, but I can't. Not yet.

She gives me a brief hug before saying she needs to sleep in a real bed. I manage to briefly turn up my lips at her, but I'm not sure if it really resembled a smile or not. It's late, and most of the staff has already gone home. The hospital is quiet. I've been here enough times to know how it works. Visiting hours end at eight and nine on weekends.

I attempt to sleep, and I think I might have achieved it because there is no way he would've been there. He's playing with my hair, while his other hand gently strokes my cheek. I sigh into his warmth, and it reminds of the times when we used to hangout just the two of us. He would gaze at me like I was the only girl in the world; he told me that I was made for him. His hand on my cheeks feels so real, and the warm, velvetiness of his voice feels real as well.

"Oh my Bella," he whispers softly. "What has happened to us?" I bite my lip, suddenly glad that it's dark. I don't want him to know that I'm awake, even if it is a dream. "You're still so beautiful, even if you aren't mine anymore." He says sadly into the darkness. I want to tell him desperately that I am his and always will be.

"I was so angry after that night, and I wasn't thinking. I should've never told you the things I did." There's a lot he should have never said, but that doesn't stop us from being where we are. "I wanted to take them back, but your father said you had already left for Arizona. He refused to give me your address or phone number. I eventually moved on. That's what you do, isn't it? I never told anyone about your summer visit though. I kept that a secret between us." He doesn't say anything more, and when I wake up I wonder if it was only a dream.

I'm discharged from the hospital, and my mother is there waiting for me in the parking lot. She gathers me in her arms and holds me tight. I feel her hot tears on my shoulder, and rub her back, assuring her that I'm fine. She drives me to my father's house, and begins prepping some food for me. She says I need fattening up. I oblige because I don't feel like arguing with her.

She makes so much food, and informs that some people had brought over casseroles. She put some of them in the fridge, while she froze the rest of them. Apparently, I have enough food to last for a couple of months.

We sit down and eat together; she stares at me oddly throughout the entire meal, and I know she has something she wants to say. I set my fork down, "Spit it out already," I tell her.

She gives me a look that says 'I'm still your mother'. "Fine Bella, are you going to tell him?" My eyes widen because the thought had never crossed my mind in the slightest. "He's going to find out eventually." She informs me. I narrow my eyes at her because that sounds like an ultimatum. She holds up her hands. "He deserves to know."

I hang my head. "I'll tell him. I don't know when, but before I leave." She seems appeased by that, and we go back to eating in silence. She leaves a few hours later, saying that her flight doesn't leave until tomorrow night. If I need her, all I have to do is call her. I hug her tightly, and watch as the lights on her car disappear beyond the bend.

I lock up for the nigh and settle in on the couch. I try watching television, but nothing can distract me from her words. Deep down, I know she's right, but after everything that has happened I don't think I can.

Just as I'm about to head up the stairs for the night, there is a knock on the door. Confused as to who would be knocking on my door at this time of night, I answer the door. It's him. He hasn't changed very much since I last saw him. His hair still sticks up in every direction, his face has thinned out, and his eyes are greener, but lifeless.

I stand in the doorway awkwardly before realizing that I'm gawking at him. "Uh sorry, would you like to come in?" His eyes snap to mine, and he nods stiffly. He's dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. "What can I do for you Edward?" I ask him as I join him in the living room.

"Why?" I quirk my brow at him. He's going to need to give me a little more than that. "Why did you never come back? You promised."

I gulp. My palms are sweaty as I think over my words. Being in such close proximity to him brings back so many memories. "Things changed. People break their promises all the time."

"Not you though," he says with sincerity in his voice.

I play with my lips between my teeth. "What do you want me to say?"

He grabs at his hair like he used to do when he was angry. "I want you to tell me the truth god damn it. You came back two summers later without telling anyone except your father and me. We had a good time, but then you left without saying goodbye. Everything changed, and your father did his best to keep me out. What happened? Did you not want to be with me anymore?"

Tears rush to my eyes. "I had a baby." The silence between us speaks volumes. It certainly wasn't what he expected me to say.

"What?" He asks me dumbly.

"I had a baby, Edward. Our baby."

* * *

**A/N- Did anyone see that coming? No, it isn't the "big" thing that happened. This happened about two years later. If you review, I will send you a teaser of the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Well, I totally shocked you guys last chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the teaser. I was happy by the response to the last chapter. I've got the next 4 almost 5 chapters complete. This has been beta'd by my good friend lilli8.**

* * *

He's sitting on the couch, not saying a single word. I think I've broke him. He keeps muttering to himself like a crazy person, and every couple of seconds he runs a hand through his hair, but not before shooting me a dirty look. I can tell he thinks I've betrayed him by not telling him, however, from my point of view he was better off not knowing.

He finally speaks after almost two hours. "I don't understand." He says with a furrowed brow.

I pull my legs to my chest. "Well, as you know since you were a participant we had sex." My face flushes a little as the words leave my lips. "Anyways, I ended up pregnant. My dad was worried about me when a month into my visit, I start vomiting constantly. He thought I had caught some bug, and he took me to the hospital. They ran some tests, and discovered that I was pregnant. Of course, he was angry at me, and I refused to tell him who the father was. That didn't exactly help my case."

I sigh as I remember that day.

_I have thrown up for the fifth time today. Every smell, especially the smell of fish, nauseates me. Even getting a small whiff of my dad's cologne has me running back to the toilet, and it's unusual because I usually enjoy the scent. _

"_That's it Bella," my father says after I come out of the bathroom from vomiting. "We are going to the hospital. Something is seriously wrong with you, or you wouldn't constantly be puking."_

_I wipe my mouth on the sleeve of my sweatshirt. "Dad, I'm sure it's nothing. I probably got some food poisoning. Maybe I hadn't cooked that fish all the way through." My dad quirks his eyebrow at me, daring me to lie some more. My shoulders drop in defeat. "Fine, let's go to the stinkin' hospital." I mutter angrily. _

_My dad has to fill out some forms before they call me back. The nurse asks me when my last period was, and I try to count back, but I can't remember. She says it's common for girls my age to have skipped periods all of the time. She takes my blood pressure and temperature. She asks me if I've been engaged in sexual activity to which I blush profusely. _

_She goes back to filling out her paperwork before telling me that they are going to draw some blood. I look away as she pops the needle in. It's done after a few minutes, and she tells me that she'll tell my father to come back. I hope desperately that I'm not pregnant. I know Edward and I had sex a little over a month ago, and that it was one of the greatest moments of my entire life. It had hurt a little when he first pushed through, but towards the end it was amazing. I'm not on the pill so we just stuck with condoms. _

_I remember in sex ed that no form of protection is a hundred percent except abstinence. But really, how many teenagers actually wait until they are married to have sex? Condoms are generally effective in preventing pregnancies, but there is still that small chance that the condom broke. I palm my face, pleading with God that, that isn't the case. I don't know if I could handle it. _

_My dad sits with me while they run the tests. The nurse is back in less than an hour with the test results; the look on her face tells me everything I need to know. Her eyes are sympathetic causing me to cry. My dad is startled by my behavior, and asks her what's wrong with me._

"_Mr. Swan, your daughter is pregnant." My father falls back into his chair, muttering 'not my daughter' and 'must have the wrong tests'. "I assure you sir that the lab is very efficient, and this is her tests. From the looks of things, she is still in her first trimester. She is probably around a month or so."_

_I can't stop crying, even once she has delivered the news. She talks to us about my options, and leaves my father with a few pamphlets. "You are getting rid of it." My head snaps up as I look at him. "You're also going to tell me who the little bastard that impregnated you is."_

_My hands immediately go towards my stomach, trying to protect the little life already forming in there. "No," I tell him defiantly. "This is my decision. You can't force me to have an abortion." I scream at him, wiping at the traitor tears falling down my cheeks. _

_He stands up with power radiating off of him. He grabs my arm, and drags me out of the hospital. He tells me to get into the goddamn car, and I do to avoid making a scene. I refuse to tell him anything but no, and he calls my mother, thinking that she will side with him. _

"_What do you mean she doesn't have to get one if she doesn't want to?" He roars into the phone angrily. They go at it for another or so, and he comes into my room, announcing that my mother is coming to take me home. He looks at me with disgust, and tells me I'm nothing but a slut just like my mother._

_I don't even look at him as I leave in the back of my mother's rental. I've shed so many tears in the last twenty-four hours. My hands rub my flat tummy. "I promise baby, I'll protect you."_

"My mother came and got me because he was going to try to make me get an abortion. I gave her up for adoption. It was a closed adoption, and I met the family a few times before. They are wonderful. They gave her more than I ever could."

"Her? It's a girl?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yes, she was perfect. She was a little premature, which contributed to some breathing problems and a little jaundice, but otherwise she was healthy."

He still has an incomprehensive look on his face. "I can't believe you gave our child up. Why didn't you tell me?"

I wipe away a few stray tears. "Look Edward, I couldn't okay. There was no happy ending. We both would've ended up working some crappy jobs to provide for her. Yes, we would've loved her, but at what cost? I would've grown to hate you and you, me. This is better for everyone." He refuses to even look at me at this point.

"Who are you? Do you hear yourself? You gave up our child to strangers? We would've struggled, but we would have been together." He gets up and storms out of the house. I watch him drive away from the window.

I know my mother said telling him was the right thing to do, but it feels wrong. I don't leave the house the next day, instead I devote my time to packing up the house. At half past nine, my mother calls informing me, she's home.

"Did you tell him?" She asks. There are voices in the background.

"Yes," I huff. "I told him what he needs to know."

"Hold on, someone wants to talk to you." She passes the phone off.

"Mommy?"

"Maisy?"

"Hiya mommy," she says happily on the other end. I feel like crying at the sound of her voice. I've missed her so much.

* * *

**A/N- Anyone surprised? If you review, I'll send out another teaser. My new posting schedule will be MWF. So look forward to having me post 3 times a week.**

** Love you guys,**

** MfM**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hopefully, this chapter answers a few of your questions. I know you guys aren't really sure the direction of this story, but there is an HEA. It is going to take a while to get there though. All mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry I didn't send out teasers. This was a spur of the moment decision. I will now double post on Fridays.**

* * *

"Mommy," she drags out. "When are you coming home? I miss you." I can picture the pout she probably has on her face perfectly.

It makes me miss her even more. "As soon as I can sweetheart." I promise her.

I can hear her sigh over the phone. "I wish you were here to help me with my homework. Papa Phil is terrible at grammar. You're the bestest at it mommy." I giggle a little because she used incorrect grammar. "It's always more funner when you are here. Can't I go visit you? Please, mommy I need you." I know the tears are about to come with the way she is pleading. It breaks my heart to tell her no.

"You can't sweetie. I'll be home in about two weeks." That's when the waterworks start. We've never been apart more than a day before, and I know this is hard for her.

"Please mommy, I have to be with you. I miss you so much. It's lonely here, and all the kids at school keep saying you aren't coming back. You are coming back, right?" The desperation in her voice causes something to shatter in me.

Her sobs are making me want to cry myself. "Maisy, you need to go to bed honey. It is past your bedtime, and you need sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

She says good night and begs me to reconsider. My mom gets back on the line. "Bella, Phil told me she's been crying herself to sleep every night. She misses you honey. Maybe, I should send her there. None of us like seeing her cry, and it's hurting all of us to hear her. She needs you."

"I know," I tell her. "The problem is I lied."

The other end of the line is silent. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I think you need to repeat that. My ears aren't what they used to be."

"I said I lied." I brace myself for her outburst.

"YOU WHAT?" She yells through the receiver. I wince at the loudness of her voice. "What the hell do you mean you lied Isabella Marie Swan? You did tell him the truth didn't you?"

"Part of it," I hedge. "I told him we had a daughter, but I gave her up for adoption."

I can practically hear her synapses firing over the phone as brain over works itself. "Bella, why would you do that? He deserves to know Maisy."

She is always the voice of reason.

_We have arrived back home from my dad's. My mom hasn't really said anything about the pregnancy yet, but I know it's coming. She has never been one to remain silent this long. She sends me to my room, and tells me not to come out until she says so. _

_I pace my room angrily. My father has basically disowned me, and wants nothing to do with me now. My mother is… well I don't really know what she is. She won't even talk to me. I kick some of my belongings on the floor to release some of my frustration at the situation. _

_There's a timid knock on my door. "What?" I growl, but my eyes widen at my tone. "I'm sorry mom, come in." I shouldn't take my anger out on her; she is only trying to help me in the mess I've gotten myself in._

_She hesitantly opens the door. She chuckles a little at the sight of my messy room. "Pregnancy hormones are a real bitch." I gasp at her choice of words. I had never heard so much as say 'damn'. She rolls her eyes at me. "Bella, I was young once. I'm a mom now, and I can't go swearing in front of my child. What kind of hypocrite would I be if I said you couldn't curse, but I did?" _

_We take a seat on my bed, and I feel like a small child again. My mom used to sit with me in my room, and we would talk about anything I wanted. She would tell me stories from her youth with Esme. "I know you won't tell your father who the guy is, but do you think you could tell me?" Tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I know if I disclose this information to her, it could ruin one of her longest relationships. "You can tell me anything." She promises. She gently tips my head so that I look her in the eyes. "Bella, you are the most important person in my life, and I won't tell anyone what you tell me. Not unless you want me to."_

_I snuggle into her side. "I had sex with Edward mommy." She holds me close and plants a kiss on my head. _

"_Oh Bella," she says softly. "Have you figured out what you want to do? There is only so much time." She is giving me the option to make my own decision, something my father didn't bother to do. He immediately flew off the handle, and refused to listen to a single word I had to say. I know he was hurt, and didn't know what to do. _

"_I want to keep it. I know that it's going to be a big responsibility, but I can't give away this child. Edward and I made him or her. This child didn't ask to exist, but they will be here in eight months, give or take a few weeks." She doesn't attempt to talk me out of my decision, which I'm glad. She's treating me like I'm competent enough to know what is right for me. "Mom, do you think daddy will ever forgive me? He kept saying he didn't know who I was anymore." _

_She makes some shushing sounds, and I realize why. It's because I'm crying. She cradles me to her chest. "Sometimes Bella we push away the ones we love to keep them from hurting us. Your dad is hurting because he feels like he failed you." I want to tell her that's absurd. It was my decision to have sex, and I knew the possible consequences of my actions. "It sounds ridiculous, but you'll know one day. Parents want to do right by their children, and when they can't, they feel like they failed. Charlie has already had a tough time dealing with everything else that happened including you moving in with me. You need to give him some time. Don't contact him, he has to be the one willing to talk." I nod my head, praying that he will call me sooner rather than later._

"I don't know. He told me he moved on, and Maisy would only hold him back." The excuse sounds pathetic even to my ears.

She sighs. "Honey, we can't keep asking Esme to keep the secret. He's going to find out eventually, and it would be better if it came from you."

"Fine, I'll go see him tomorrow. Go tuck the munchkin in because she needs to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." She clicks off, leaving me to my thoughts. Her words made me feel guilty, and I've been thoroughly chastised. You're never too old be scolded by your mother, and if someone says they are, then they've clearly never met my mother.

I don't sleep at all as my thoughts keep turning to Edward. His shocked expression replays over and over in my head, and makes me feel terrible. I should've told him a long time ago about her, but with everything happening in my life, there never was a good opportunity.

I'm so last in my thoughts that I don't hear the knocking on the door until whoever is on the other side is pounding. I throw open the door angrily to see Edward back with his nostrils flaring. "I've got to be honest with you." He takes one look at me, and relaxes a little. "I lied to you last night. Not about the fact that we had a child, but the truth is I kept her. Her name is Maisy. She is six, and she was born February fourteenth, about a month and a half before her due date. She was little under six pounds, but she was amazing."

I invite him inside. "I didn't tell you about her because I didn't want to ruin your life. A baby is a big responsibility, and you had big plans for your future. So much happened during my pregnancy, that I never had much opportunity to tell you. My dad and I weren't on speaking terms in the slightest after he tried to get me to have an abortion." I can see the burning anger in his eyes. "Look what would you do if you found out your fifteen year old daughter was pregnant? He didn't know how to handle it. Anyways Maisy, will probably be coming here in the next couple of days. I wanted to know if you would like to meet her."

He nods stiffly. "She's my daughter, and you had no right to take her from me. You think you are fucking justified in making every decision because of one mistake. JUST ONE!" He is rounding on me, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared he might hit me. His body is vibrating with anger, and he is clenching is hands.

"Excuse me, you're one mistake almost caused a little girl her life. You think Nicki would call it a little mistake?" I'm beyond pissed. He has no right to tell me what I've done wrong.

His eyes widen. "I thought we all agreed to never talk about that night."

"WE agreed, no there wasn't any fucking agreement at all. You didn't get in trouble for your actions because your parents covered it up. We all lied to protect you. I didn't want MY daughter to be more collateral damage in your fucked up life."

He continues to glare at me, but I don't give two shits what he thinks. "I'm only extending this olive branch because one day Maisy will wonder why she doesn't have a father. I want her to have everything, but I swear to you if you play your sick twisted games with my daughter, I will destroy you."

* * *

**A/N- So who do you think Nicki is? And yes to answer some questions I got, Maisy is Edward's biological daughter. Her parents also didn't want to tell Edward once they found out he was the father because they didn't trust him. I'm thinking about making a facebook group to post teasers in so look out for that. For now though, if you leave a review I will try to send a teaser back along with answering your questions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Well some of you guys have some interesting theories. I've already addressed them with you. All mistakes are mine.**

**It actually surprised me how many people think Nicki is his girlfriend/wife. Well you won't learn about Nicki until Friday. **

**Reviews = update Wednesday + a teaser of the next chapter**

* * *

What Edward didn't warn me about before he left was the fact that his sister now knew. It was probably the reason why he had come over to tell me that his sister was out for blood, my blood to be specific. Not even five minutes after he left, Rosalie turns up on my doorstep with a pissed off expression. I don't have time to brace myself before her fist collides with my face. "Ow," I mutter, rubbing my cheek. For someone who is about as tall and thin as I am, she packs one hell of a punch.

She glares down at me from where she stands above me. "How could you do that to my brother?"

I shift into a kneeling position, but I don't try to get up. "Well, it wasn't like I could just tell him, 'oh Edward do you remember that night when you took my virginity? The condom broke and I got pregnant.' So don't try to tell me I made the wrong decision. He practically treated me like his whore afterwards, when he went back to his girlfriend." Her eyes widen in surprise. "You think I don't know about Maria?" I chuckle humorlessly. "She put him back together after I broke him, and he married her. He honestly has no leg to stand on. If I was wrong, he was just as wrong to sleep with me when he had a girlfriend waiting for him."

Her eyes soften, and she holds out her hand for me. I hesitantly place my hand in hers and she pulls me up. We take a seat on opposite sides of the couch. "How old is she?" She asks me, not really looking at me.

"She's six, and her name is Maisy Lynn Swan. She's the smartest in her class. Her favorite colors are purple and green, and she loves butterflies." I grab my phone off the coffee table, and show her a few pictures from her sixth birthday party.

"She kind of looks like me at that age. She must've taken after my dad and your mom." I nod because I've noticed that myself.

"And look had she asked me the truth I would've told her why she doesn't have a daddy. She's never once asked since she knew about daddies why she didn't have one." I don't really know why I am telling her this, but I guess in a way it helps. "I learned that when it comes to your brother it is better to stay away. If he's not planning on being a part of her life, then I don't want him to give her false hope. She deserves more than to have a guy who shows up for a few holidays and maybe her birthday. She deserves to have a father who will love and cherish every second with her."

Rosie nods her head still looking at the photos. She swipes through them, going all the way back to when Maisy was a baby. "She was an adorable baby." As she continues going through them, I hear her gasp and cover her mouth. I know what she's seen, and I feel bad. "Th-that's not p-p-possible though. Bella please tell me it isn't what it looks like?" I drop my head, unable to look at her anymore. "She knew." It's a statement, not a question.

"Yes, my mom told her. Maisy has met Esme a few times over the past couple of years. She receives birthday and Christmas presents from her every year. You can't tell Edward though," I beg her. "This would ruin their relationship forever. She never told him because I told her not to. Edward wasn't responsible enough to handle this back then, and we all know it." I give her a knowing look, and we both know why.

_Eight years ago_

_Rosie and I are in the car with Alexis, a girl we've known since pre-school. Her parents are dropping us off at Rosie's after our trip to the movies. I'm sleeping over at the Cullen's tonight, and I'm more than excited. I haven't seen Edward in a few weeks. We had started going out even though he's a freshman, and I'm an eighth grader. We've liked each other for a long time, and decided to give it a shot. _

_The problem is I haven't told him I am moving to live with my mom during the school year. I will be back in the summer, but it isn't really the same thing. I don't want to break up, but he might decide the he doesn't want a long distance relationship. I don't want us to be over before we have even started. _

_They drop us off at the turn off because Rosie asked them to. Edward is having a huge party tonight, since their parents are in Seattle for the weekend. If the Johnson's find out, they will probably call my dad. Kids at school already give me a hard time because my dad is the Chief. Walking the mile down the driveway will be worth it. _

I shudder as I remember what else happened that night. "He wasn't capable of having relationships Rosalie. Not after what happened that night at the party. It was better not to tell him." She agrees with me that after everything that happened, and taken into account my failed relationship with him, it wouldn't have worked out.

"When did my mom find out?" She asks me. I knew it was coming.

"I was about six months pregnant at the time, and I was having some complications, carrying Maisy. She was born in mid-February almost two months before her due date. I was crying for your mom as well, remembering all the times as a child that she comforted me. She came and was angry when she found out. She is still a little mad about it now, which is why I was apprehensive to see her again. She wanted me to tell Edward. She was still angry with him over everything else, but she thought that maybe this would help him move on. She couldn't force me to do anything though, since ultimately it was and is my decision. He doesn't have any legal rights to her, and if we were to go to court well they would side with me."

We both know how true that statement is. She rubs her face, frustrated with everything I have told her. "I would've told you, but you would never have kept a secret from him." That is a fact. "We can't look back though. The past is the past, and that's where it needs to stay. Edward can bring it up all he wants, but it won't change anything that has happened. We made our decisions."

Rosalie leaves an hour later after apologizing a couple of times for flying off the handle and punching me like that. I try to joke by telling her I would be worried if she hadn't. However, I know deep down she isn't that sorry. It is her brother after all, and she would do anything for him including taking the blame for his actions.

* * *

**A/N-** **How are we doing guys? Tel me what you think happened that night, your theories are interesting. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Sorry, I didn't send out a teaser this time. I have been extremely busy with school over the last couple of days. This is a longer chapter so I hope that helps.**

**This chapter is where everything slowly begins to change, and hopefully helps you guys understand a little more. **

**As usual, I don't own Twilight. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Maisy arrives a few days later on Friday, and I'm beyond happy to have her with me. Her warmth comforts me as I inhale her little girl scent. "You've been using my conditioner," I murmur against her hair. She responds by tightening her hold around my neck.

I squeeze her closer to me, and carry her to grab her suitcase off of the conveyor belt. I set her down to put her suitcase in the trunk, and then I help her buckle into her booster seat. I glance in the rearview mirror every couple of seconds to make sure that she is real, and that she is right behind me. I've missed her more than I can say, and my heart swells with love every time I so much as think of her.

She yammers on about everything I've missed, as if she hasn't already talked to me on the phone almost every day. Her golden blonde hair is in two pigtails that barely reach her shoulders. She prefers to keep her straight hair short, and so every couple of months I take her back to the hairdresser to get her hair cut right at her shoulders. Her bluish green eyes are vibrant and alive today as she observes our surroundings. She is full of curiosity, and asks me lots of questions about Washington.

"Did you really live here when you were young mommy?" She asks with her face pressed against the window.

I laugh at her a little. "Yes Maisy, I lived her from when I was born until I was fourteen. Then I moved to Phoenix to be with nana." She nods her head, but she's not really listening to me. She is more fascinated with what is outside this car.

I pull up to the house, and she observes the yellow house with red shutters. "It's pretty." She says. She skips up the driveway, and does this sort of hop thing up the steps. I shake my head at her as I go to the trunk to grab her suitcase.

She sits on the porch swing, swinging her legs back and forth as she waits for me to unlock the front door. She then runs from room to room to get her feel of the place. "I like it." She tells me after she's done. "Why don't we live here?"

I almost drop the glass of water I'm holding. "I'm sorry?"

"Well Nana Nee and Papa Phil are good to live with. I like it here though. Grandpa lived here, and it's too hot in Phoenix." She rolls her pretty blue eyes. I run my hand over her hair.

"What am I going to do with you?" I ask her as I plant a kiss on her head.

She beams at me. "Why keep me of course, silly mommy."

I shake my head and gently hit it. "But of course, what was I thinking?" I pick her up and set her on the counter. "What would little miss like for dinner?"

She taps her chin thoughtfully. "Can we have chicken patties and broccoli?" The kid loves her vegetables, unlike some of her friends.

I go to the fridge. "You're in luck. I went to the store earlier and bought some chicken patties." She giggles at me, and the sound makes me giddy with excitement. I've loved this little girl for such a longtime now, and having her with me again is amazing.

I set to cooking dinner, while she busies herself with playing and coloring. She doesn't watch much television except cartoons on Saturday. Surprisingly, her favorite cartoon is PowerPuff Girls, which she watches on Boomerang. I bought her the entire series for her birthday, and I think that gift topped any other that she received that day. She has the dolls, and she has both movies. Normally, she watches them when she does her homework. I make her turn of the television though, when she isn't actually doing her work. Normally, she is pretty good about it.

We sit down for dinner together, and I decide to talk to her about a few things, in particular Edward. These next few days will be confusing for her, and it's better to talk about now without anyone else around.

"Sweetie, I have something I want to talk to you about." She stares at me giving me her undivided attention. "Tomorrow we are going to have a special visitor."

She finishes chewing the broccoli she's eating before asking the question. "Why are they special?" She tilts her head inquisitively. She has watched me do that so many times when I ask questions that she has picked up on it.

I play with the food on my plate. "Well, sweetheart he's a friend of mommy's. He is excited to meet you. See the thing is, he is your daddy." Her eyes widen to the size of saucers. Her bottom lips juts out, and her eyes begin to water.

"Is he going to take me away from you? Billy Andrews said his daddy took him away from his mommy. Is that going to happen to me?" I maneuver her into my lap as she cries her little eyes out.

"Of course not, mommy would never let that happen." She wraps her arms tightly around my neck. "He wants to meet you, but if you don't want to see him that is perfectly fine." She doesn't answer me. I feel her hot breath on my neck, and realize that she has fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I carefully push myself out of my chair, trying not to jostle her. I change her into her pajamas, and put her in my bed. I change myself into a pair of cotton shorts and tank top. I crawl into the bed beside her, and she snuggles immediately into me. "I love you." I whisper to her. She smiles softly in her sleep.

When I wake up there is a warm body covering mine, and a mess of blonde obstructs my sight. I gently try to push her off of me, but she clings tightly to me. "No mommy," she mumbles sleepily. I decide to carry her downstairs with me, and set her on the couch. I turn on the TV to Boomerang for when she wakes up.

I start making breakfast in the kitchen, and she eventually wanders in an hour later. "Whatya making Mommy?"

"Pancakes, a cheese omelet for you, bacon, sausage, and hash browns." Maisy jumps and claps her little hands.

"I've missed your cooking. Nana isn't that great, and Papa…" she doesn't even have words to describe my stepfather's cooking. I don't either for that matter, abysmal doesn't even begin to cover it.

We sit down for breakfast, and she happily eats all of her food. For such a tiny person, I don't know where she puts it all. She helps me clean up, always mommy's little helper. I help her bathe when we are done, and then I pick out a cute little outfit for her to wear.

She is dressed in a grey mesh skirt with pink, white, and green flowers. The whole skirt is covered in glitter, which is a bonus to her. She absolutely adores shiny, sparkly, and glittery things. She wears a white long sleeve t-shirt with a little flower that pops out. She has glitter star tights on as it is going into autumn, and it's a little colder now. She has her hair down, but pulled back in a sequined flower hairband. She has sparkly grey flats with a little bow. I tell her she looks absolutely adorable causing little pink spots to form on her cheeks.

She is a little fashionista most of the time. Mostly, she likes looking cute. She doesn't enjoy the shopping part very much, and usually whines after an hour or two. If it was toy shopping, it would be a completely different story though. She could live in Toys R Us.

At noon, there's a knock on the door. Maisy has been sitting on the steps for the better part of an hour, asking me repeatedly whether he is really going to come or not. No matter how many times I assured her, he would, she didn't quite believe me. I can see the excitement written all over her face when I get up to the answer the door. She bounces a little from where she is perched. Her shoes tap a little on the hardwood flooring.

I answer the door, and Edward is there, dressed casually in a sweater and jeans. He has an air of nervousness surrounding him. I invite him inside. Maisy is nowhere to be seen though.

"Where is she?" He asks, searching around the room as if she will magically appear.

"Maisy Lynn Swan, get your little butt down here this instant." I hear little groan from the top of the stairs. Her steps are hesitant as she comes down, and she shyly smiles at Edward. She runs to me, and tries to bury herself in my side.

"Hi there," Edward greets her, kneeling to her height. She continues to hide, but peeks her little head out slightly. "I'm Edward. I hear your name is Maisy. Is that right?" Even though, he used to say he was never going to have kids, he is amazing with her. He's not trying to rush her, which is a good thing. Otherwise, I think she might be too afraid to be around him.

"Yes, I'm Maisy. Mommy says you're my Daddy." He glances up at with me with emotions in his eye, I can't describe.

He nods. "Yes, I am. How do you feel about that?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know." She confesses to him. "I've never had one before. Tom told me when he and mommy get married that he can be my daddy if I want him to be."

Edward's head snaps up, and the anger in his eyes is noticeable. "Tom?" He arches his brow at me.

My face heats up as I had planned on explaining this to him later. "My fiancé," I clarify. I can see him stiffen, and he squares his shoulders.

"Well now you have one," he says turning back to her. "I guess I can accept that answer. This must be a lot for you."

She shuffles a little bit from behind me. "It is. I don't want you to take me away from my Mommy." His face softens a little as he gets a clearer view of her.

"I promise I won't take you away from her." He holds out his pinky for her to shake. She giggles a little, but shakes it with her own miniature one. "You're a pretty little girl." He compliments.

She visibly brightens at this. "Thank you," she blushes. "Mommy helped me pick out the outfit. I wanted it to be special." She ducks her head with embarrassment. She has picked up several of my habits over the years.

"Hey," he says gently, tilting her head up. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I'm glad you wanted to look special for me."

She mumbles a small thanks, and asks him if he wants to meet her dolls. I decide to let them have little time to themselves, while I get my emotions in check. I begin making lunch to distract myself from all of the emotions overtaking my body at the moment. Every girl needs her father, and I have intentionally kept Maisy from hers. One days she's going to ask me questions that I don't want to answer. I hope she doesn't hate me too much when that day comes.

Edward leaves a few hours later, and seems to have left quite an impression on Maisy. She isn't ready to start calling him Daddy yet, so she calls him Mr. Edward. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is a bit disappointed by that, but he won't pressure her. After all, she is six, and they don't like to be pushed.

Maisy and I have some Mommy and Maisy time on the couch watching Disney movies. She's not really a princess kind of girl, although she does watch them, they aren't her favorites. She loves Lilo and Stitch, Monster's Inc., all the Toy Story films, and Hercules. She could sit literally for hours watching movie after movie. She falls asleep halfway through Toy Story 2, and I carry her up to bed much like I did the other night.

I however, don't stay with her tonight. I sit on the couch watching mindless television until I eventually drift to sleep.

_I am fourteen again, and Rosie and I are walking down the driveway. The closer we get the louder the music is. Edward is popular in high school as he is the quarterback for the football team and one of the best pitchers on the baseball team. Everyone wants to be his friend, and that is really saying something since this is Forks._

_We are both vibrating with excitement as this is our first high school party. Neither of us will be freshman until the next school year, so we've never been invited to one before. Lights are strung up down the driveway leading up to the house, and when approach the house, we notice that every single light is on._

_There are high school and college kids here. The school year is practically over, and they are celebrating. There are red cups lingering all over the yard. Cars are lined all around the house, and there are some kids who are smoking something that I'm pretty sure is not a cigarette. However, I don't comment or anything because I've got a strike against me for being the Chief's daughter. Most of the parties get broken up by my dad or one of his deputies, except when it is on private property; besides that the closest neighbor is over five miles away._

_It is even crazier inside the house with people dancing everywhere. A lot of the girls are drunk out of their minds like Lauren who can barely sway side to side with her boyfriend Eric. Then there are those who hangout on the couch making out like no one can see them. You can actually see them tonguing one another. I shake my head disgusted by their actions. I know this is what happens at these parties, but that doesn't stop it from being gross._

_At least, it isn't as bad as Morgan Jefferson practically having sex with her boyfriend on the dance floor. Edward is nowhere in sight, but I'm not terribly worried. In the kitchen, some kids are eating right out of the fridge. The ice cream has been taken out along with every topping possible. _

_Rosie and I decide to check the backyard for Edward. There's a pool back there, and it's possible that he's back there with some of his buddies. I slide open the door, and there he is in all of his half naked glory. Some of the kids have gotten in the pool, or are occupying the hot tub. I hope he knows to drain that before his parents get back because you don't know what some of these kids are carrying these days. _

_When his eyes land on me, he gives me a lopsided smile. I smile back at him, and Rosie nudges my side telling me to 'be cool'. I blush a little because I can't help but stare at him. He is only a little over a year older than me, but he told me how he feels for me. I've had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. Mostly we've been sneaking around because of the age difference between us. My dad would totally freak out if he found out I was dating a high school boy. He doesn't even like the idea of me dating in the first place. _

_Rosie disappears as Edward walks over, but I'm too occupied with staring at him to notice. He holds out his hand for me, which I latch on to immediately. This is the first time, we've been able to spend together in a month. He pulls me into him, and my arms wrap around his torso. He smells delicious, and I can't help the sigh that escapes from me. _

"_I know beautiful, the same for me," he whispers softly into my hair._

My body jerks up as I awake. I'm breathing heavily and my body is covered in a sheen of sweat. I hadn't dreamt about that night in a longtime. I'm unable to fall asleep, and decide to start my day early. I make a cup of tea to help settle my nerves. I'm jittery and uneasy, from what I cannot say. I pace back and forth in the kitchen. The dream has left me unsettled.

That night has affected me more than I ever thought possible. I can't help but think of what happened poor Nicki later on that night. I'm supposed to take Maisy over to the Cullen House later. After last night's dream though, I don't think I can. There was a reason or something that I had that dream, and it must mean something. It means I've got to get the hell out of here. I can't stay here, and watch him ruin yet another thing.

I come up with an excuse to tell him for why I have to go back to Phoenix. Being here isn't good for me anymore. It reminds me of exactly why I left, and why I stayed away. Some things need to stay a secret. We all had our parts to play in the events that unfolded that night, and Nicki Cullen suffered the worst out of all of us.

When I think of Nicki a smile forms over my lips. The thought of her reminds me that I can't keep running from my problems for the rest of my life. If I am ever going to fix anything, I've got to start with the mistakes I made that got me here in the first place. It would be easy to say that all Edward did was take from me, but that would be a complete and total lie. I gave just as much as he took because I wanted it with him. He may not be the same person anymore, but he wasn't a bad guy.

He was a teenager who had something bad happen to him. Rosalie knew as well as I did that day that he would get in more trouble than she would for what happened to Nicki. He had already gotten in trouble for underage drinking, and then there were all the times he had snuck out. He may have been the problem child, but that only resulted from how he grew up. Esme and Carlisle are wonderful parents, but they put too much pressure on their children.

When Maisy finally awakes, I help her dress in a cute little bubble dress with flowers on the skirt. She wears the same shoes from the day before, and I put her hair into two pigtails, which I tie with little pink ribbons. I help her into her little black trench coat.

I dress in dark wash skinny jeans and a yellow camisole with a light blue cardigan. I wear brown leather boots, and we are both ready. I help her buckle into the booster seat, my dad had added to the car. He may not have been very receptive to the idea that his fifteen year old was having a baby, but he eventually grew to accept it by coming to visit me one day. He begged for my forgiveness.

_I pull open the door to see my father with red, puffy eyes. His hair is in disarray, which is unusual for him. I had always known him as his cool, calm, and collected self, but to see him so torn up pains me. He notices my large stomach, and something in his eyes lights up. "May I come in?" He asks in a small voice as if he thinks I will reject him. The thought had crossed my mind, but I could honestly never do that to him. _

_He had been there for me after my mom left. The man has his faults, but he will always be my father. He is irreplaceable in my heart, which I hope he knows that. I show him into the family room, and I notice as his eyes roam over the room. "I'm glad to see Renee doing well for herself."_

_I hold my stomach as I take a seat on the sofa. "Yeah, mom enjoys teaching. She is good." I tell him. My mom had dropped out of college her junior year when she got pregnant with me. She doesn't blame me of course, because she loves me and wanted me from the second she knew I existed. _

_She went back to school after the divorce, and decided to continue on her path to become a teacher. "She teaches kindergarten. She loves the kids, and there is a smile on her face when she gets home from work."_

_He smiles albeit sadly, but I know deep down he is happy for her. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy, and now she is. I rub my stomach when I feel her kicking up a storm. I was pleased to discover that there was a little girl growing inside of me that depended on me for everything. My dad's eyes focus on the path of my hand, and I know that we have finally reached the topic he desperately wants to discuss. _

"_So how is the baby?" His voice is tentative because he doesn't want me to be angry._

"_It's good. I found out it is a girl. I've got a few names running around in my head. I'm thinking of naming her after nana. I think Lynn would make a nice middle name." I can tell by the wateriness of his eyes that he agrees as well. _

"_I'm so sorry Bells," he sobs as he gets on his knees in front of me. He grabs my hands, and I don't pull away. He takes that as a good sign and gently plants a kiss on my knuckles. "I never should have told you to get rid of the baby. She is part of you and therefore, part of me. I was terrified though. All a parent wants in life is to know their child is happy and healthy. The day I found out you were pregnant I freaked. I didn't want you to be held back like your mother. You aren't your mother, and this is a different situation. I know." In that moment, I realize what my father needs more than anything else. I wrap my arms around him, well as much as I possibly can with my stomach in the way._

_He needs assurances. "I will always be your little girl." I whisper. "You don't need to worry about that. This little girl will know her grandpa." He cries some more, we both do. I hadn't realized how much anger I had been holding onto. It all seems to disappear as he holds me against his side. _

I know the importance of a father in a child's life, and taking Maisy away from Edward would be cruel. He may be knew to this whole father thing, but that doesn't mean I should his past mistakes against him. If I took her away, this would only confuse her more, and more than likely, eventually lead her to hating me. So with great heartache, I drive us to the Cullen home.

Edward is on the porch swing when we arrive, and it makes me wonder where his wife is. I mean last I heard he was married. He is down the stairs in seconds, helping Maisy out of her booster seat. She is a little more accepting of him today than she was the other day. She understands he's her daddy, but she isn't sure how she feels about that. We talked a little over breakfast this morning.

She whispers to him something that causes him to briefly glance at him. Our eyes connect before I look away. Heat floods to my cheeks as it always has since I came to the epiphany that I was in love with him. When entering the house, I know exactly what she whispered to him that caused him to have panic in his eyes.

"Daddy, do you think they will like me?" She asks him shyly.

He sets her down to cup her face in both of his hands. "How can anyone not love you from the moment they meet you. You are the sweetest and most adorable little girl I have ever met. If someone doesn't like you then they are a fool." His reassurance causes her to beam at him.

Hearing Daddy slip out of her mouth does something strange to me. A tingly feeling is making its way throughout my body. I honestly, don't know how I feel about it. Part of me wants to run, but the other part me knows that this has been a long time coming.

I avoid the family room, and instead take up residence in the library. I don't feel like dealing with the entire Cullen clan at the moment. However, there is already someone in there when I get there. Her strawberry blonde hair hangs in curls around her face as her green eyes dart down the page. The last time I had seen her, she was pale and lifeless. She was paler than I had ever seen before in my entire life.

I clear my throat, and her eyes snap up to me. A faint smile appears on her lips. "Well hello Bella, it has been a long time since I've seen you."

"Yes, I guess it has Nicki." I answer back.

* * *

**A/N- A lot of you had assumed Nicki was his girlfriend. Definitely not, don't you think that would have been very awkward? More will be explained what happened that night through flashbacks. So tell me what you think, and I will actually send a teaser this time. So sorry again.**


End file.
